


Stand by you

by Saku015



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Group Hugs, Missing Scene, OT5 Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The first years visit Hinata after they had come back from the dinner.





	Stand by you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xev (Xevikan15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 1: Tear-stained.

After Coach Ukai had left, Hinata had no idea what to do. He was too shaken up for sleeping, so having better idea, he was staring at the closet across his futon. He still could barely believe that his team had lost. He saw how hard they practiced and how much they developed and still-

A knock pulled him back from his thought. Hinata flinched because of the sudden voice, but then gave permission to the person on the other side of the door to enter. His eyes widened, when he saw that he didn’t have one guest, but four – his fellow first years.

”Hinata…” Yachi started and Hinata felt tears welling up in his eyes. Yachi was by his side in an instant and wrapped her arms around the other’s shaking body. ”It’s okay. Everything’s all right” she cooed, rubbing Hinata’s back.

”I-I’m sorry, Yachi-san!” Hinata sniffed, looking up at her. ”If it wasn’t for my health…” he felt another pair of arms hugging the both of them from Hinata’s right and felt Yamaguchi’s well-known scent entering his nose.

”It wasn’t your fault, Hinata!” The freckled boy said, kissing the ginger on his temple.

”Yes, they were more skilled than us, that’s all,” he heard a third voice and felt a chin being rested on the top of his head. ”We have next year or the year after, so stop blaming yourself, Hinata boke!”

When he met Kageyama Tobio for the first time all those months ago, Hinata never would’ve thought he would see him in a group hug, but there they were with Kageyama kneeling behind him and Hinata could feel his arms around them and the heath of his body on his back.

”Talking about people at fault, it totally can be me as well.” Hinata looked up and saw Tsukishima still leaning against the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. ”I should’ve paid more attention to my jump and landing.”

”Tsukki!” Yamaguchi mouthed, nodding his head towards the little pile’s direction. When Tsukishima gave him the ’Do I really have to?’ look, Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes. ”Tsukki!”

”Haaaai~” Tsukishima sighed, dragging out the word.

He walked to Hinata’s left and knelt down. His arms were long enough to hug all of them at once and – to his dismay – it consisted hugging Kageyama as well.

In the middle of the hugging pile, Hinata felt safer than he had ever before. He felt as the pain of the loss slowly, but surely lift off of his heart until there was nothing more than the love he felt for these four individuals who took the time to visit him, despite them being sad themselves.

The moment was broken by Yamaguchi when the freckled boy yawned a little. Hinata’s eyes widened and he felt quilt bubbling up in his chest.

”I’m sorry, guys!” He said, trying to wriggle out of their hug. ”You must be dead tired!” 

He didn’t get an answer, only saw Yachi and Kageyama changing a look. In the next moment, said two jumped up and ran to the closet across his futon. They took out four thick blankets and Yamaguchi’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

”Sleepover!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

”Do I really have to?” Tsukishima groaned, thinking out loud.

”Tsukki!”


End file.
